kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 28
Vanguard is the 28th chapter of the Kingdom Manga. Summary Shin and Ei Sei stand underneath the gates of Qin's capital city Kanyou. A messenger informs them that only 50 soldiers will be allowed to accompany their leader inside the city wall. Ei Sei anticipated as much, he listens as Shin balks at the idea of invading with only 50 men to attack 80,000. Ei Sei reassures him it's possible since most of those troops will be stationed away from the capital at a post nearby. Ei Sei acknowledges though that they need to neutralize Sei Kyou and Ketsu Shi as quick as possible to avoid a conflict that would hinder their attempt to capture the city. Ei Sei commands Shou Bun Kun to select 10 of his men that know the layout of the castle. Ei Sei informs Ba Jio that he will need 40 of the mountain people. Shin volunteers himself to come as well. As the unit assembles Shin tells Ten to stay behind. A warrior encourages Heki saying that they'll destroy the gates and join the battle once they hear fighting from within. Heki explains that they can not lest they draw the eyes of the army stationed nearby, he does however ask the men to capture any people who attempt to escape. Shou Bun Kun finishes his preparations and the troop of 50 is ready to attack. Ei Sei thanks Yo Tan Wa for her aid. She responds that he should thank her after the battle is won, together they lead their men inside the walls of Kanyou. Chancellor Ketsu Shi rides a chariot to meet the mountain people with Shi Shi. Shi Shi considers them savages and wonders why the the chancellor would want to meet with them. Ketsu reveals that he's traded with the mountain tribes and knows of their advancements and that Shi Shi or anyone should not take them lightly. Ketsu Shi wants to take advantage of this meeting to forge an alliance with the mountain people in order to gain allies for his inevitable fight with Ryo Fui. Walking through the city Shin is pointed towards Ten who'd sneaked along with the troop although Shin asked not to. Shin points out that they are going to battle and that Ten may die. Ten says they'll all die if they don't succeed so what does it matter anyway. Ten feels estranged from the mountain people and admits that accompanying Shin might get some sweet rewards. The troops continue moving through the city unimpeded, Shin is confident they'll get to Ketsu Shi and Sei Kyou without doing anything. Ba Jio explains that that won't happen as the way they are heading leads towards the crimson turtle gate and that once they arrive they will need to disarm and leave their weapons to progress further. Ei Sei declares that is out of the question and that that is where the battle will begin. One of Ketsu's minister's is unsure of the mountain peoples motives and that if the mountain people were to attack then would do so here at the crimson turtle gate therefore the number of guards stationed at the gate had be increased as a precaution. Yo Tan Wa leads the troop toward the guard gathered at the gate, Shin promises to keep Ten safe and to keep close to him. The guards demand they relinquish their weapons but their commands are disobeyed and the fight begins as EI Sei cuts down the first man. Characters *Shin *Heki *Ka Ryo Ten *Ei Sei *Shou Bun Kun *Yo Tan Wa *Ketsu Shi *Sei Kyou mentioned *Ryo Fui mentioned Characters Introduced Chapter Notes *only 50 people are allowed to accompany the leader inside the royal palace. *Ei Sei let Shoubunkun choose 10 men of his army and 40 mountain people. *the fight strategy is being revealed. *Ketsu Shi traded with the mountain tribes and knows of their advancements and that they should't take them lightly. *the mountain people became more powerful under Yo Tan Wa rule. *The group of 50 are nearing the crimson gate. *crimson gate is the location where the battle will commence. *Ketsu Shi has taking in a count that the mountain people might attack Qin. therefor he increased the number of guards posted at the gate. *The fight has started at crimson turtle gate. Trivia Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters